Eternal Flame
by HeatherRose1
Summary: Sara Pezzini meets Maeve Tremayne Vampire Queen
1. Default Chapter

Eternal Flame Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters unless stated in chapter The Vamps are from Linda Lael Millers Vamp series and then Sara and company are from Top Cows Witchblade Rating: Not sure Maybe R Pairing: Thinking Sara and Warlock Named Darthan ( or Ian) not sure yet Chapter 1: Whips and Chains  
  
"Pez, Go!" went the answering machine, as I walked into my apartment burdened down with my helmet and gear. It had been a difficult week, ha ha, what an understatement, when wasn't difficult anymore, though after receiving the witchblade. In the last 72 hours, I had been accused of murder, fought against the strongest woman other than me that I have ever seen, and brought my supposed murder victim back from the grave. Wasn't life just peachy!! "Pez pick up!!" Jake's voice caught my attention, and dragged me back to the real world. "We got a live one." Getting up I headed for the phone and swiped it up. "Miss me already, huh?" I greeted. "Yeah, I don't see enough of your ugly mug as it is." He shot back. And I cracked up silently. He was starting to get enough balls to throw back challenges at me. "So where ya meeting me for our date?" I threw at him. "Corner of Maple and Vine, see you there," he said then added just before the phone slammed down, "don't forget the whips and chains!" 'OMG' I thought as I rolled with laughter. I grabbed up my gear and walked out the door. 'I can't believe he said that.' He probably thinks the same thing. Probably thinks I'll deck him when I get there.  
  
My Bike pulled up to the murder scene. Seeing Jake I sped up, and then slammed on my breaks. I jumped off my bike and flipped of my helmet laying it now so gently on the nearest police car as I stomped up to Jake clenching my hand. As I was pulling my arm back, he puts his hands in front of his face and cowers down. "Pez I didn't mean it, you know I didn't." I dropped my arm and though my laughter I barely could utter, "You should have seen your face." All the nearest cops near us exploded with laughter also. Jake threw his hand down as he looked in my eyes. I quit laughing noticing how pissed he was. "Ok guys funs over lets get back to work." I yelled mainly at myself. He did deserve it, but I still kind of felt bad. I mean, I had no idea who heard the whips and chains comment.  
  
Chapter 2 the Challenge  
  
Walking over to where the body was laying. I spoke up "So what we got Vic." "Bite marks to the neck. Almost like Vampyre, but they aren't real." I bent down over the body and touched the marks on the neck with my gloved hand. I say the man walking down the street and something come out behind him and takes a bite out of his throat. As the thing pulled from him I caught a glimpse of fangs as he exclaimed, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!!" as the vision went back. I replied, "Then you shouldn't have killed him." His voice hissed in my head, "I can see you, bitch, what can a measly human do against me a Vampyre." I yelled "You'd be surprised, Vampie! If you think you could handle me come and get me." "Not in front of them, Human, but later watch your back." He challenged. "Pez. Pez." Jake said waving his hands in front of my face. "What Jake?" I replied. "You blacked out and then accused one of us of killing him and then yelled about one of us being a vamp and challenged him." "Oh damn it's been a long week."  
  
Chapter 3 Vampie Bytes (don't know why the bytes is on there just liked it) "Sorry Jake. I guess I haven't been sleeping well lately I hear you mind can play tricks on you if you don't get enough REM. I guess I should go home and try to sleep this off. Besides there is no such thing as Vamps anyway is there, my little boy toy." I said winking at him. "Well Barbie Girl, I can come help you into bed?" he winked back at me. Laughing as I walked to my bike. Throwing over my shoulder as I went, "See ya at work tomorrow." As I passed I grabbed my helmet off the car and climbed up on my bike. I noticed a dark shadow across the street. Thinking to myself 'Damn it, Ian go home already.' As I raced away. About a mile away, the witchblade swirled to life, as I seen Ian's figure again I was soo tired of this stalking crap, tonight of all nights I knew I was a bitch from hell. But I pulled my bike up to the side of the street hopped off and walked up to the ice rink where I saw him standing, but by the time I got there he was gone.  
  
'Damn you, Ian cut the crap,' I thought. Then I heard a whisper "Sorry, Kitten, names not Ian, its Derrick." Feeling finger tips along my cheek I flung myself around. Only seeing a dark shape across the street I thought, 'Who and what are you Derrick and how can you read my thoughts?' The figure across the street started to slink towards me as it whispered. "You know who and what, I am Kitten, don't you?" I could feel his smile wash over me, all I could do was nod. "And as for me being in your head you started it by coming into mine. The question is Human, how did you get into mine?" he stopped a foot away from me. One thing slipped from my lips, as my right hand came up with the Witchblade dancing on my wrist, "Digitabulum Magae." It was like he was controlling me. I fought to keep myself my own and the Witchblade sprang to life becoming a short sword. I yelled "You have no power over me, Vampie, now quit this mind shit, and lets get this over with. Now shall we dance?" As I started to circle him. "Yes Bitch we shall." And we began the game of Cat and Mouse. He made the first strike but with nothing in hand it was like his mind sliced open my cheek. "OUCH NOW YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF!" I screamed at him, as I plunged my blade forward missing his heart but penetrating his shoulder. He disappeared before my eyes, but somehow the Witchblade knew what to do I was turned around just as he tried to reappear behind me and cut off his leg. He fell to the ground and hissed grabbing his leg he disappeared.  
  
Chapter 4 Maeve Tremayne Not wanting to stay any longer I let the witchblade dissolve back down to bracelet form as I swung around almost walking into a girl about my height with black hair. "Sorry" I say as I tried to side step her just as Stumpy appears behind the girl totally healed. I grabbed her wrist with my left hand and swung her around me as the Blade takes back the sword shape. "Hell Stumpy how'd you do that?" "Kitten, Vampires heal fast don't they My Queen?" "Yes," A voice behind me proclaims as swing to the side not wanting to take my eyes from Stumpy but wanting to look at the woman I thought I was protecting. I looked at both of them wondering out loud, "Why couldn't have a normal day just once in my life?" She laughed at me, "Define normal, Miss..?" "Detective Sara Pezzini, and normal in my mind is, not having to see what I have to witness everyday. You know my name, may I ask for the same courtesy." "Maeve Tremayne, Queen of the Vampires. But now you know too much, Detective Pezzini." I felt her hold me down with an unseen force as she came and put her arms around me. I Fought her off the best I could but her mind was just tooo great. "Stop Detective I really don't want to have to hurt you?" "What do you want from me?" I asked. "I will explain later. " It felt as if we were flying as the power of the ride made me almost faint but I didn't. Chapter 5 Queen of the Vampyre My night started out great. A loving kiss from my wonderful husband and went to feed. I don't believe in killing innocents, and so my people won't touch them either, because if I found of mine, who took an innocent, they would be staked to ground and left to their own devices as the sun scorched him or her. I guess I feel this way because most my family now are mortal, my twin brother Aidan and his wife, Neely and their family, and then my daughter, Kristina, and her husband Max and their little ones, and then there was Daisy, and her son, who are not technically family, but in my heart they are. My husband, Calder, and my friend Valerian, Daisy's husband, were my only people I considered relatives in the Vampyre world. I decided to go feed among *The Last Ditch* in New York City, a breeding ground for the scum of human kind. And they call us Vamps Monsters, ohhh the irony. I walked into the The Last Ditch in a black wife-beater, black leather miniskirt, fishnet thigh highs and to complement it black patent leather heels. Scanning the room I found what I was looking for a killer looking for his next conquest. I sauntered up to him, as his eyes followed me and I bent over and whispered in his ear, "Wanna dance?" Not waiting for a reply I grabbed his hand and lead him out unto the dance floor. Dancing and making out for a few songs, I whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here!" As we walk out the door, he persuades me into a dark alley by the bar. I nuzzle his neck and then use my powers as I bite into his neck. As I was feeding someone blinked into view. It was Derrick one of my subjects. "My Queen I have a problem someone saw me feed. I tried to make her forget what she saw but she got irritated and attacked me with something powerful. It cut my shoulder and cut off my leg. You have to see her. She is on 2nd and Main Street about 10 minutes ago." I turn to vapor and travel time and space to the moment later. A brunette with green eyes, who was about my height backs into me. She turns around looking embarrassed and replies, "Sorry," As she is saying this, the bracelet she is wearing glows and dances on her wrist. My attention stays with her bracelet as she pulls me behind her and the bracelet morphs into a gauntlet. I have to find out about this bracelet she wears. Derrick reforms in front of the sword. I decided to bring her to my castle in London to learn about her and her bracelet.  
  
*(this may change I haven't read the books in awhile, but I if I find different) 


	2. chapter 6 part A Explanation

Chapter 6 Explanations part A The Vampire Queen held me in her arms like a child, as in a blink of an eye the streets of New York disappeared and replaced by stone walls with tapestries that flowed down them. The room had been covered in deep red furniture and surroundings that set off the tapestries. My head was still reeling for the intense trip, so I couldn't fight. Maeve laid me on the bed clad in its deep red apparel. As my head cleared I started to sit up looking up at the witchblade to see if there was a sign of danger there wasn't, but I decided to tread the waters carefully. "Where am I?" I asked with my head in my hands trying to adjust to the movement of sitting up. "I brought you to my castle in London, Detective?" she said as she took the chair next to the bed. "London, how the hell did we get here in less them a minute?" I freaked out wondering how the hell I was going to get back to work tomorrow morning. "Vampire magic, Detective." She replied. "Don't worry Detective" as she was saying this a very handsome blonde man appeared on the other side of me I rolled off the bottom of the bed Witchblade activated to the sword pointed at the man, "you can be after home by the time you have to be to work if I find out about your bracelet." Glaring over at the man who appeared, "Detective Sara Pezzini this is Darthan King of the Witches and Warlocks. He wouldn't dare hurt you in this house. Would you Darthan?" At Maeve's word the blade returned to bracelet form. Though I truly don't trust her she hasn't hurt me the many times she has had the chance. I guess I could give her the benefit of the doubt for now. "Maeve, I wouldn't hurt such a lovely creature anywhere. Especially one who where's the Digitabulum Magae. It was made by two pieces from two different swords of power Nemesis's and the Dark Lord's. It was given to my people to keep because we were neutral race. We were to protect it and its wielder. I thought it was still tucked in the vaults of the Vatican until now." Darthan said as he was walking toward as I backed up until I hit the wall behind me. 


End file.
